Placement of an exposed toilet plunger in a bathroom is unsightly and undesirable. On the other hand, when a toilet plunger is stored in an out of sight location, it may not be easily accessible when needed. Therefore, it is desirable to have a toilet plunger close at hand in a bathroom, but within a decorative container as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,927,492, or in a housing as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,114,006.
Toilet paper can sometime be critically unavailable when a bathroom toilet paper hanger becomes empty. To solve this problem a toilet paper holder and multiple dispenser, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,607,809, has been proposed.
Of course, it would be desirable for reasons of space and convenience to have both a toilet plunger and toilet paper dispenser located within the same container. A problem arises in the danger of contaminating the toilet paper with the toilet plunger. A need arises for a decorative container for both a toilet plunger and toilet paper, but with a safeguard against contamination of the toilet paper.